Home Life, by Harry Potter
by Angelauthor14
Summary: What if Harry was raised by Sirius and Remus? What would it be like? We find out as seven year old Harry writes an essay at school on ‘Home life’. Dedicated to Lucky’s Girl! The first of a triology


Author's note: This is just a quick one-shot, I had the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. I have tried to write it as a seven year old would write and I hope I caught the babbling essence which is so endearing about young children. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Oh and one last thing! This one-shot is dedicated to Lucky's Girl. She's amazing, amazing, amazing and inspires me so much. One review from her and I am tapping away on my keyboard, without her I wouldn't have updated half as much as I have. She is one the nicest people I know. I wanted to dedicate the perfect fic to her and this isn't as good as she deserves but I have been promising for too long and I have decided I never will write the perfect fic and I don't want her to have to wait any longer, I only hope she likes it.

Home life

Name: Harry Potter

Class: 3JS

My name is Harry Potter and I live at Marauders Abode with my godfathers. We are surrounded by fields and we don't even have a road! I like it because it means my dog, Prongs, has lots of space to run around. I have two godfathers, one is called Remus but I call him Uncle Moony. He is really nice and makes me hot chocolate when I have nightmares. He even puts marshmallows in it and sprinkles too. He likes to read a lot and he reads my bedtime stories.

My other godfather is called Sirius only I call him Uncle Padfoot, he doesn't read bedtime stories, he says he is allergic to books. He is funny, he plays pranks on Uncle Moony sometimes and Uncle Moony laughs though once he got cross because he hurt his leg and had to go to hospital and I had to stay with one of Remus' friends who is called Dumbledore. He likes to eat sweets and has a really long white beard, he looks like Santa Clause even though the girl who sits behind me in maths says Santa doesn't exist.

Uncle Moony is quiet but Uncle Padfoot is very loud. Uncle Moony says it is a good job we don't have any neighbours because they would complain. Uncle Padfoot thinks he is joking but I don't think he is.

I like both of my godfathers in different ways, Uncle Padfoot is a lot of fun and he takes me to see cool stuff and he plays with me lots and lets me get away with things. He doesn't really understand things like monsters under the bed though and he doesn't like being disturbed when he's asleep.

Uncle Moony doesn't mind being disturbed and he doesn't get all grumpy when he doesn't have enough sleep. He also cooks and sometimes lets me lick the bowl after he has made a cake. But he doesn't let me get away with anything and he makes me eat brussel sprouts and other yucky things because he says they are good for me. When I have a nightmare he will stay up with me all night and if I am worried about monsters he will check under the bed for me, Uncle Padfoot just says they don't exist. He says he is too old to be crouching on the floor. He is not really old, he is young compared to my friend Lauren's dad. He is forty two, Padfoot is only twenty-seven.

My favourite thing to do is play Dragons with Uncle Padfoot, its even more fun when Uncle Moony joins in but he hardly ever does. He is at work when I get home from school and so I don't see him as much as Uncle Padfoot. He doesn't work at weekends though and we always go and do something really fun. Last week we went to a Theme Park, Uncle Padfoot made a new friend, she was blonde and really thin. He has been out with her four times which Uncle Moony says is a record. Uncle Moony got sick on a ride, it didn't even go that fast. He says its because it went round and round, I wanted him to go on the upside down one but he wouldn't.

This week we are going to have a picnic, Uncle Moony even says Lauren can come. That will be fun! I am going to take Prongs as well and then we can play hide and seek, he is good at it. Uncle Moony says it is because he uses his nose and he can smell better than humans. Uncle Padfoot says he smelt a lot worse, especially after he had rolled in mud. Uncle Moony told him to be quiet and that Uncle Padfoot probably taught it to him. Uncle Padfoot said something rude that Uncle Moony said I was never ever allowed to repeat.

Uncle Moony said Uncle Padfoot had fleas and Uncle Padfoot threw his ice cream at him, he missed. I didn't get it because only dogs can get fleas and Uncle Padfoot isn't a dog. I asked him and he said "Appearances can be deceiving" I don't even know what that means but I know I spelt it right because I asked Hermione Granger who sits next to me and she told me and everybody knows she knows everything.

Marauders Abode is really nice, it is really big and perfect for Hide and seek. It even has its own Quidditch pitch and Uncle Padfoot lets me fly so long as he is there and I don't go too high, he lets me sit on his broom with him sometimes and then he goes really high, Uncle Moony says it nearly gave him a heart attack last time and so I haven't done it for a while.

I have my own room and it is painted red and gold, I even have a lion on one wall! Prongs sleeps on my rug and that is red and gold as well. I have lots of photographs, I even have a big one of my mum and dad that Uncle Moony gave me. Uncle Padfoot gave me lots of Quidditch posters and even a big banner! I draped it over my bed. My absolute favourite thing (other than Prongs) is my big soft toy stag, he sits on my bed and I have had him since I was born. When Uncle Padfoot comes to say goodnight he kisses me and then the stag, Uncle Moony does too.

Uncle Padfoot's room is the floor below mine, Uncle Moony says this is so he has good access to the front door. I didn't get what he meant but Uncle Padfoot says he means he comes in late. I don't think that's a reason to have a bedroom on a different floor. Uncle Moony's bedroom is next door to mine, I go in there when I have nightmares.

Every now and then Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot go away and I have to stay with Uncle Moony's friend who is called Arabella Figg and she has lots of cats and she talks to them and is very mad. Uncle Moony says she is not mad, she is just lonely. She is nice but she gives me food with cat hairs in and she doesn't play.

During the summer holidays I go away with Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot, last year we went to Austria and we played in the snow. I made a snow dog and then jumped in it and got all wet and cold and I couldn't feel my feet and got scared and so Uncle Padfoot carried me all the way back to the hotel so I could get warmed up. We went sledging and had snowball fights too. Me and Uncle Moony won, Uncle Padfoot said it was because he was outnumbered and so the next day I went with him, Uncle Moony still won.

This year we are going to Spain because Uncle Padfoot says I can't possibly get cold there. Uncle Moony is not going until a week later than us, he says he will be ill. I don't know how he knows he is going to be ill two whole months before. Uncle Padfoot says he was good at Divination and Uncle Moony finds this funny.

They are often laughing together but sometimes they argue and then they argue really bad. I got scared once and thought they might leave but Uncle Moony explained that when two very different people live together they sometimes argue. I said they would make me stand in the corner if I said some of the things they said to each other and they found this really funny. I haven't heard them argue since, they just go really quiet sometimes and they don't hardly speak to each other. They are best friends again after a few hours, I like it better than the shouting.

I love my Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot a lot. I don't know which one I like more, they are just different. I think different is good, if everyone was the same it would be very boring. Absolutely no one can say my godfathers are boring!

**Grade: A**

**This is very good Harry! I can see your vocabulary has improved and this is a very detailed piece of writing! A couple of small things; Quidditch is not a word, I wonder if you have spelt it wrong? And also people cannot fly, I wonder if you might have been confused and gone on to talk about something different without finishing the prior sentence. Overall Harry, this is fantastic work! **


End file.
